Zafiro Dragon
by Namii D.Monkey
Summary: Es un OneShot de esta preciosa pareja.


**_Esta historia no me pertenece,sinos al/la fantastica/o Angel he agarrado esta historia y la he traducido al español.^^_**

* * *

**_"Romeo!"_**

Romeo volvió la cabeza ante el sonido de la voz de Wendy, sonriendo... hasta que vio las lágrimas de esta. Él se puso de pie al instante y ella saltó a sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su camisa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Natsu y Gajeel, sus _"hermanos"_, llegar a su lado, pero él les dio una mirada que decía: **_"Yo me encargaré de esto."_** Luego le preguntó con voz preocupada: **_"¿Qué te pasa, Wen?"_**

**_"S-Se lo llevaron!"_** –decía llorando.

**_"¿Quién se llevó qué?" _**Él tiró de ella hacia atrás y coloco su pulgar bajo la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara. **_"Wendy, quien hizo qué?"_**

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozó, **_"D-Daichi y Hisoka ... me arrinconaron de regreso aquí, y empezaron a decirme, que por qué estoy contigo y no con ellos. Les dije que realmente me gustaba y se llevaron mi collar ... me dijeron que me lo darían de nuevo si salía con alguno de ellos ... "_**

En este momento Romeo quiso hacer volar algo. Sabía quienes eran Daichi y Hisoka. Habían ido juntos a la escuela desde el primer grado. También habían sido los que se burlaban delos magos de Fairy Tail cuando él era pequeño. Podía aguantar que se metieran con el gremio, pero con Wendy... ella estaba fuera de los límites de sus polainas.

Romeo dirigió la mirada hacia Wendy viendo que lloraba en los brazos de Lucy, diciendo que volvería en un rato. La maga estelar le dijo**_: "Romeo, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido..."_** El forzó una sonrisa y se fue con total calma..

Pero una vez que salió a la calle, en donde Wendy no podía verlo. Exigió a los extraños si sabían donde estaban sus "amigos", si sabían dónde vivían, dónde podrían estar. Pero nadie parecía saber, y durante la última hora, se ponía cada vez más furioso.

Finalmente los encontró. Estaban de pie en un callejón en las afueras de Magnolia, riéndose de algo. Por un lado, Hisoka celebró una cadena de plata, que pudo identificarlo como el collar de Wendy.

**_"Hey"._** Su voz era sorprendentemente tranquila.

Hisoka y Daichi saltaron al oír su voz y se giraron hacia él. Instantáneamente Daichi comenzó a burlárse**_: "Bueno, hablando del diablo... es el Salamander wannabe"._**

Romeo ni siquiera se movió**_. "Dame el collar, Hisoka"._**

Hisoka le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, levantando la cadena que colgaba entre su dedo índice y el pulgar. **_"Esta cosa? No puedo. Pertenece a una hermosa niña que pronto será mía ..._**

Los ojos de Romeo brillaron con ira. **_"Dame el collar o me lo llevo"._**

**_"Oh, lo harás ahora? ¿Y cómo te va-"_**

**_¡SMACK!_**

Daichi cayó al suelo, con la nariz sangrando profundamente. Romeo volvió hacia Hisoka, con los puños apretados**_. "Dame el collar",_** repitió por tercera vez, esta vez a con los dientes apretados.

Los ojos de Hisoka estaban muy abiertos, pero apretando la cadena mas fuerte **_"Ella va a ser mia, wannabe, lo juro."_**

Romeo gruñó. **_"Deja de actuar como si fuera tuya. Acabas de tratarla como un premio, algo que ganar para llegar a mí. Pero es mucho más que eso."_**

Hisoka se burló de él. _**"Dios, ella es sólo una-gi.."**_

**_¡SMACK!_**

Con un solo movimiento dejo a Hisoka en el suelo. Romeo le fulminó con la mirada por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza con disgusto**_. "Idiotas débiles",_** murmuró, antes de arrodillarse y arrancar la cadena de plata de la mano de Hisoka. Lo levantó, e inspeccionó si había daños. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron al ver el collar. Un dragón de ojos de zafiro.

Este fue el collar que le había dado a Wendy cuando por primera vez la había invitado a salir.

Por un segundo, sólo miró el collar, recordando lo mal que había estado la chica en el gremio. Había estado así por haber perdido esa cosa. Y en realidad era sólo una cosa barata, con zafiros falsos, porque eso era todo lo que podía permitirse en ese momento. Entonces él empezó a sonreír.

Hombre, en serio amaba a esa chica.

Y, tal vez, ella lo amaba también, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que estuvo cuando perdió el collar. Ellos en realidad nunca habían dicho que se amaban antes.

Así que, sin dejar de sonreír, se alejó de los inconsciente matones, balanceando el collar en las palmas de sus manos todo el camino de regreso al gremio.

* * *

Cuando regresó, Wendy había dejado de llorar. Pero cuando ella lo vio caminando por la puerta, orgullosamente sosteniendo el collar, se echó a llorar de nuevo. Ella saltó de su asiento y cruzó la habitación, echándole los brazos al cuello y aplastando sus labios contra los suyos. Él saboreó el beso por un momento antes de que ella se retirara.

Wendy se quedó asombrada mirando el collar. **_"De verdad, fuiste y lo recuperaste",_** dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

**_"Por supuesto."_** Romeo sonrió**_. "Nadie se mete con mi Wendy y sale con la suya"_**. Y puso el collar en ella.

Wendy sonrió hacia él. **_"Gracias, Romeo". _**Y se besaron de nuevo.


End file.
